Blue Moon, Blue Eyes
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Set after TAI, but before TEC. Artemis starts having strange dreams, and he knows something's going on. Something was also picked up on the LEP's scanners the same night, making Holly have to go to Fowl Manor. Are Artemis' dreams and the thing picked up on the LEP's scanners connected? First in a three-part series.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, my first Artemis Fowl story! I got the first book over the summer while I was in Florida, if you remember me telling you guys that. I LOVED IT! So now, I want to make my first fanfic. But, if I make any mistakes (since I've only read the first two books once [I read the second book at school]), please tell me. AND NO FLAMES! If you to, I will use them to burn any school homework I get. I HATE SCHOOL! I had to go back on the 7th because it was starting back again! But, NOW I'M AN EIGHTH GRADER! Beat that, Seventh year! This will be even better than last year, I tell you!**

**Artemis: Would you please start your story and not go into another rant, Miss Aubrie1234? I want to know what is going to happen to me and Holly, since this is your first story.**

**Me: Shut it, Arty. Besides, didn't you also mean to add Butler into that sentence?**

**Artemis: Of course! I just...**

**Me: 'I just' what? Just say it. You forgot, because of Holly! Even though I've only read the first two books, I knew instantly that Holly was for you!**

**Artemis: SHE IS NOT!**

**Me: Did you just shout? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ARTY?! (grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him)**

**Artemis: …**

**Me: Eh. Nevermind. (lets go) Anyway, how did you get in here?**

**Artemis: Unlocked door.**

**Me: Oh. I seriously need to tell the others to stop playing that game of theirs and tell them to lock it, even though it unlocks and locks from both sides.**

**Artemis: Who?**

**Me: FOURTH WALL BREAK! Not for you, Arty! You're only thirteen! You would be scarred for life! Go back outside! (pushes the confused boy out the door and locks it behind him) Now, as I was saying...**

* * *

Artemis was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't that night. He was thinking of so many things, including LEP Captain Holly Short. With all of this in his thoughts, he couldn't sleep. He tried to read, but couldn't keep his mind on the book for long. He tried to stare up at the ceiling until he fell asleep, but that also didn't work. Working on his computer was a bad idea, but he didn't know much else to do, except stare outside for a while and see if that will make him sleepy. He quietly sat up and pushed the covers off of him, making for the window and the chair sitting beside it.

He sat down and looked outside. He observed the grounds around Fowl Manor, the starry sky, and then the forest. As he looked to the forest, he thought he saw a flicker of movement. But, when he looked again, nothing was there or moving.

_Strange, _he thought, _I thought I saw something move. It was probably a wild animal. _He sighed softly.

"But, it is still a beautiful night." he said, looking up to the moon. Just then, there was a howl. It sounded like a wolf's, but had a strange tone to it. He looked to forest and saw a black wolf-like figure, sitting at the tree line. It looked up and straight into his eyes (and he could see it had golden-orange eyes), like it could see him, before turning and running off into the forest on its four legs.

_Did it see me? _he thought, _It looked straight at me, like it knew I was here... _He had a bad feeling about that wolf for some reason.

"I think I've seen enough for one night." he muttered, shaking his head. He then got out of the chair and shut the curtains, not wanting anything else looking into his room while he slept. He walked over and sat on the bed, lying down and pulling the covers up to his chin. He closed his eyes and laid there, waiting for sleep to take him. He didn't have to wait long...

* * *

_He was running through the forest, trying to get away from something, but he didn't know what. He just knew he had to run, or the thing would catch him. He felt as though that would be a bad thing, so he ran as fast and as long as he could. As he vaulted over a log, he heard the familiar sound of something jumping at him. He looked behind him and the last thing he saw were two, icy blue eyes._

* * *

Artemis sat up, panting. He was covered in a cold sweat, like he had been running. The tiny gap in the curtains of the window shined sunlight, telling him it was morning. He still remembered the dream, but decided it wasn't important right then. He threw off the bedsheets and swung his feet over the floor, getting off the bed and dressing. He was soon going out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, already wanting to eat breakfast. Downstairs, he was slightly surprised to see Holly eating at the table, enjoying a fruit salad (with her LEP helmet beside it) as Butler continued to cook.

"Captain Short? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"There was a creature on the grounds last night, which Foaly picked up on his scanners. A non-magical, but still very dangerous and not to be seen by humans creature, I might add. I was sent here to investigate. And by the way, Butler, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had!" she said. The 6-and-a-half foot man smiled lightly and nodded before returning to his cooking.

_Strange creature? _Artemis thought. His mind immediately jumped to the memory of the strange wolf, but he thought Holly might not think that was it. Wolves did sometimes appear in the forest, so it was probably a coincidence.

"Well, whatever it was might have been seen by the cameras last night."

"I doubt it, Artemis. Even trolls and goblins don't want to be seen by humans. Whatever it was would be trying to hide from us, including the cameras if it saw them before they saw it." Holly explained.

"But we might as well check, to make sure." he said.

_Stubborn Mud Boy. _she thought with a mental roll of her eyes,_ It's almost like he's..._hiding_ something. Hmm..._

"Are you coming, captain?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded before getting out of her chair and following him to his study. Once he was at the keyboard, his fingers flew across the keys effortlessly until the surveillance program was brought up. He rewound it to 9:00, around the time Foaly had found something on the scan (from what Holly said). Nothing was on the grounds at all for over fifteen minutes, until around 9:18.

"Wait." Holly said, looking at Monitor 6 (which kept an eye on the land around Artemis' bedroom), "Rewind to 9:17. I thought I saw something." Artemis did so and slowed down the cameras, making them slightly slower than if they had been filming. After a few seconds, something black came out of the bushes. It was the same wolf Artemis saw last night. It looked to his window before howling, which had gotten his attention. It looked at him for a few seconds, like the night before, and then left as quickly as it came.

"That strange wolf again..." Artemis muttered. Holly heard him.

"You saw it last night?"

"Yes. I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to look at the grounds for a while. That's when it appeared, I think. It howled and got my attention before locking eyes with me and leaving. After that, I went straight to bed." he explained.

"This is strange, even for wolf behavior. I think I might have to extend my stay." Holly said. Artemis slightly raised an eyebrow.

"_Extend_ your stay? I haven't even said you could stay here."

"You could, especially since the LEP will be investigating this for a while."

"Then I'd rather have a elf I know staying here than an elf I don't know."

"Which basically means me." she said, giving a small smile.

"It also extends to Root, though I have known you longer. Besides, I don't think I can take Root as much as you do. He'd probably make me run out of patience the first few days." At that, Holly laughed.

"You're exactly right on that, Fowl!"

"Am I not always?" he asked. She punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't start. I could easily beat you up anytime. Anyway, Foaly should hear about this. He might know something." she said before going out the door and back to the kitchen to get her helmet. As soon as she left the room, Artemis minimized the program and opened the copied and translated version of the Book that he had kept. He scrolled through it, thinking there might be something about the wolf in it. He soon found an entry in it that mentioned something close to what he had seen, but it was in an older part of the Book.

_In thy light of full moon,  
it can be seen, but not in morning or noon.  
It shall cause havoc wherever it goes.  
This is the instinct the Werewolf knows._

_Mud Men think it be a wolf,  
but it be in disguise.  
Once they think they have it,  
it unveils its guise._

_Feared near and far,  
it is not safe under the moonlight.  
Take care where thy trek,  
because thy might be in for a fright._

Artemis felt his heart pounding. Werewolf. That's why he had a bad feeling about the wolf. It was a werewolf.

_Full moon nights around the manor won't be safe anymore. _he thought. Just then, Holly came in the room with her helmet tucked under her arm. He quickly exited the program and opened the old one before turning to her.

"Foaly said he didn't really know, but he would look everywhere he can to find information on it." she said. He nodded, not trusting himself with words. He knew he couldn't let Holly know just yet about what he found out. He couldn't let anyone know yet. He had a feeling that when the werewolf had seen him, it had marked him. The dream was a warning of things to come, he could feel it.

"And," she continued, "You were looking at something. I saw it. What, may I ask, were you looking at?"

"I was doing a bit of research on the wolf myself." he said. It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't entirely a lie, either.

"Artemis..." she said, narrowing her eyes a little. She saw that he wasn't telling the truth in his eyes, but also was. It was a bit confusing, but she knew he was lying to her.

"I have nothing to hide, Holly." he said, shrugging, but silently thinking: _Except for the fact that it was a werewolf I saw last night and that it might have marked me as its next victim._

"If you're lying to me, Artemis, I _will_ use my _mesmer_ to get it out of you." she said. Then, Holly turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Artemis sighed with relief. He then turned back to the monitor and looked up when the next full moon would be in Ireland. It said next month, since last night was the last full moon for the month. He leaned back into the chair and smiled his vampire smile.

"No werewolves tonight. Nothing to worry about." he whispered. Famous last words, Artemis. Famous last words.

* * *

Holly had closed the door, but instantly put her ear to the door to listen. She heard a few clicks before she heard the chair creak and Artemis said: "No werewolves tonight. Nothing to worry about."

_Werewolves? ...Oh no. _she thought. She knew the wolf felt familiar before, but now she knew the truth. So did Artemis, as it happened. Foaly would need to be informed, along with the rest of the LEP. She put on her helmet and activated the communicator in her helmet.

"Foaly, I know what Artemis saw last night. It was a moonrunner." she said. 'Moonrunner' was the term fairies used for werewolves. It was rare to have a moonrunner, but that was the good part. Moonrunners were the LEP's top priority to catch or kill if one appeared. Not even a troll mattered when it came to a moonrunner. They were also one of the most dangerous creatures there were, making them a danger for inexperienced and even experienced LEP cadets, captains, commanders, and the like. Holly heard Foaly snort on the other end.

"A moonrunner? You've got to be kidding, Holly. There hasn't been one in over a century, lucky us." he said.

"Foaly, I'm not joking. Somehow, Artemis figured that the wolf that appeared last night was a moonrunner. He's very rarely wrong." she said. The other end was quiet for a few seconds except for the sounds of furious typing.

"...I know how he figured it out. The copy of the Book. He must have made more copies than we thought. He's found out using that. But, luckily, tonight isn't a full moon. It shouldn't appear tonight." he said, brightening up at the last two sentences.

"I don't know, Foaly. In the past, as I've learned from my LEP history training, moonrunners are so unpredictable, we don't even know if it will appear on a non-full moon night. And I get the impression Artemis is going to do something history changing tonight. You know how he's done it before."

"Then keep an eye on him. I wonder if this news will make Root's heart burst." Foaly said. Holly giggled. Even in the worst times, that centaur could make a sarcasm remark or make someone laugh.

"Alright. Stay in touch."

"Will do." At that, Holly cut off her com with Foaly.

* * *

Artemis was now thinking of what he could do that night, now that he knew that there wasn't going to be a full moon or werewolf tonight.

_I might as well explore the forest. I haven't gotten a chance to at all, ever since I was born. _he thought, _But, if Butler or Holly find out I've snuck out... They'd kill me for sure! Well, Holly at least. Butler would do something less harsh, like make me do chores or something. _Artemis smirked, a plan forming in his mind for that night.

* * *

An hour after dinner, he decided to put his plan into action. The only thing he was bringing with him was a flashlight for the forest. His idea was old-fashioned, but he had deactivated the cameras for the night so they wouldn't see him. Using the extra pillowcases in his closet, he tied them together and tied the rope to the bedpost. He made sure it was secure before rappelling along the side of the house, slowly making his way down. He knew Holly might still be up, but he knew he would probably be in the forest before she knew he was gone.

_I've become a bit of a rebel in the past year, haven''t I? _he thought, shaking his head. He soon reached the bottom and he tied the end of the sheets to the branch of a nearby bush so that it wouldn't blow too far away if he needed to get back up into his room quickly. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, then dashed off into the forest. As soon as he entered, he turned on the flashlight and lit up the plant-covered path in front of him.

_D'Arvit. I wish I brought a machete. _he thought angrily, knowing he was going to have to tear his clothes going through those things. In the morning, his bodyguard, parents, best friend, and Juliet were going to ask about the torn suit. But, exploring the forest was worth it. Sometimes writers in the books he had read said that the forest was better at night than during the day, and sometimes he believed them. Well, this was one time he wanted to test it out. He pushed through the branches, trying to get to the other side and start exploring.

* * *

Holly was in her room, knowing Artemis was (somehow) still up and was going to do something drastic. He always did, she knew from experience. But, the feeling that a moonrunner was on the loose and around the manor did not make her feel any better. She was still waiting for the commander to give her an order, since Foaly said he had been told about the predicament. It had been ten minutes since the last time she got a message, but the bad feeling she had steadily got worse and worse.

_What are you doing now, Artemis?_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

After getting past the plants guarding the edge of the forest, he didn't have much trouble walking. After the barricade, the plants cleared up and he was able to walk fine, except for the occasional branch snagging on his pants. The forest was as beautiful as the books described. The moon shone through the tree branches and lit up the ground, which helped him see where he was going, and a few animals skittered by every once in a while. But, the forest also seemed to be a bit... spooky. The tree branches, in the wind and darkness, almost looked like hands waiting to grab him when he had his guard down. He knew he shouldn't be scared, but he was. He was just suppressing the emotion, trying to make the beauty of the forest overpower it. It was just evening it out. He was as equally scared as he was amazed.

_I wonder why Butler always didn't want me out here, like Mother and Juliet? It seems fine to me._ he thought. After a bit of walking, Artemis emerged into a small clearing. Most of it was taken up by a pond, the moonlight gently reflecting off its surface. The trees and plants stayed on the edge of the clearing, leaving only grasses and the pond. Artemis was amazed that such a small piece of land could look so beautiful. He walked over and crouched at the ponds edge, looking at his reflection. The surface of the pond was so smooth, he almost mistook it for glass. But, that was where everything was about to go wrong. There was the sharp snap of a twig on the other side of the pond. Artemis froze before slowly looking up, using the reflectiveness of the pond to his advantage. Big, black, wolf-like, golden-orange eyes... the same werewolf from last night. And it was looking straight at him.

* * *

_**First chapter! Yes! Well, tell me what you think in a review or PM, please! I've gotten hooked on Artemis Fowl, so there might be a new chapter soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, my second chapter! And don't worry about Arty; he'll be fine! I think...**

* * *

Artemis felt his heart pounding. For once, he didn't know what to do. The werewolf was right across from him and could attack at any time, while he was slower than it was and could easily be caught. But, this night wasn't supposed to be a full moon, so what was going on? He slowly uncrouched and stood up, keeping his eyes on the werewolf and trying to think of a way to escape. Then, once he was standing up completely, his instinct kicked in and took over, making him run. Behind him, he heard the werewolf howl before the sounds of something running after him filled his ears.

_This is my dream all over again! Which means- _he stopped his thoughts, remembering what happened. The werewolf would catch him, but that was all he could remember before he woke up. He ran faster, knowing he had to get away from the werewolf at all costs. It just sped up its pace, steadily getting closer to him. And Artemis was running out of stamina and time. He knew he would soon be too tired to run and the werewolf would catch him.

_For once, I wish Holly or Butler were here!_ he thought frantically. He glanced behind him and saw the werewolf was only a yard away from him and was quickly catching up. He knew he had to think of something, and fast. Suddenly, he felt his foot get caught on something. He tripped and fell to the ground. He quickly tried to scramble back onto his legs, but the werewolf was already jumping on him. The last thing he remembered that night was yelling and thinking: "NO!"

* * *

Holly had gotten her orders to patrol the forest overhead and was now surveying the area when she heard Artemis' scream.

_He didn't!_ she thought, diving towards the sound. When she got there, the werewolf had already bitten Artemis on the shoulder and had clawed his back. It was getting ready to bite his neck when she fired her Neutrino 2000 at the ground a few feet away, scaring it off. She quickly went over to Artemis once she landed and checked on him. He was alive, but hurt. She knew her magic wouldn't heal him completely, thanks to the werewolf, but she could do what she could and started to heal him. Soon, both his injuries were only scars. She knew it was now out of her hands. No fairy could heal a werewolf-bitten creature completely, even if they tried their hardest. Holly only hoped that Artemis would be okay for now. She still had a moonrunner to deal with.

* * *

Artemis felt himself waking up, but not in the forest. He opened his eyes and let them adjust before looking around. He was in his room, and it was morning. Had his escapade and werewolf attack only been a dream? He shifted a little and groaned painfully. He was sore around his left shoulder and all across his back. He doubted that the soreness was from his bed or from lying awkwardly. Then, he heard the door slowly open and saw Holly come in. She looked tired, but when she saw him, she grinned.

"You're awake." she said. He sat up (with a wince) and nodded.

"Easy. I wasn't able to heal you completely, so you'll be sore for a while." she said, closing the door to the room and walking over to sit on the foot of his bed.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Artemis muttered.

"Stupid Mud Boy. Of course it wasn't a dream! Now, I've got to keep an eye on you!" she snapped, her mood changing drastically.

"Why? You said you healed me, didn't you?"

"I did, but an elf's healing powers can only go so far."

"Which means I'm a werewolf now. What sort of luck did I have to deserve this?" he sighed.

"Don't ask me. _You_ were the one who climbed out the window for a walk in the forest."

"Just leave me alone, Holly. I am not in the mood for more verbal banter..." he said, laying back down and turning over, away from her. She sadly looked at him one more time before sighing and getting off the bed, going out the door and closing it behind her. Lucky for Artemis, Holly hadn't told anyone (except Butler) about what had happened the night before and had made sure the pillowcase-rope was hidden away and that the cameras (with some technical help from Foaly) were running again. Back with Artemis, he was staring at the plain-colored wall of his room, thinking.

_Why did it attack me? It could have attacked anyone, but I saw its eyes. It targeted me specifically. Something is going on; something that isn't going to be kept quiet. _he thought, _And, what am I going to do? My parents will not be happy hearing that their only son is now a werewolf. As a matter of fact, Butler won't be in the slightest bit of happiness, either. No one will, really. _A slight frown came upon his face and he groaned.

"What _did_ I do to deserve this?" he asked blankly to the thin air, expecting no one to answer anyway. He turned away from the wall and sat up, preparing to get out of bed. Once he did, he went over to the computer, not wanting to go down for breakfast and he learned more about the legends of the Werewolf. After all, he didn't want to hurt anyone if he didn't have to; especially his returned family.

* * *

"This is worrying, Holly." Butler said (they were both in the kitchen as Butler made breakfast), "With Artemis now a werewolf, he won't be able to hide his secret as well as he could hide his knowledge of the People." Holly nodded.

"I know, but I'm worried. The moonrunner is still out there, but now I have to deal with Artemis."

"Shouldn't you call Foaly?" She nodded.

"I might as well. And Butler, keep an eye on that Mud Boy. I don't think I'll be able to help him if he gets into trouble once again." The manservant nodded as she contacted Foaly.

"Holly? We got more readings, in the same area last night-"

"I know," she said gravely, "And it got Artemis." Foaly whinnied.

"You're kidding?!"

"No. Somehow, the Mud Boy got the idea to go outside, even if it wasn't a full moon, and got attacked by the same moonrunner."

"How much trouble can a Mud Boy get into?" Foaly said.

"In Artemis' case, a whole lot." Holly smirked as Foaly laughed.

"Oh, he sure can!" soon, Foaly's laughter died down, "But Holly, you have to keep an eye on him. I'll inform the commander, and he might send a retrieval team..."

"Why?" Holly asked, "As long as Artemis isn't transforming, he's not a direct threat."

"That's not what he's going to be worrying about, Holly, and you know it. He has to either be killed or locked up before he causes any harm." Foaly said sadly, "I don't like this, either, but it's the rules. Not in the Book, of course, but we have to obey them. It'll be against LEP regulations if we don't!"

"I know, but still! It's _Artemis_!"

"Holly, even without his werewolf side, he's dangerous, and the Council won't hesitate to lock him up just because of what's happened the last two times you're encountered him." Holly knew this was an argument she couldn't win and she sighed.

"Alright, but I'm giving him a warning first. Plus, his family will want to know where he went."

"We'll handle that. You go warn Artemis." She cut the connection sadly, heading up towards Artemis' room.

* * *

She lightly rapped on his door.

"Artemis?" Holly called.

"Come in." was Artemis' soft reply. She opened the door to find him sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands, and having changed clothes to looser ones, much different from his usual attire. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, but his feet were bare, and the necklace she had made him a short while back was around his neck.

"Artemis?" she asked after having closed the door behind her. He peeked at her through his fingers.

"What is it, Holly?" he asked softly.

"Why are you sitting like that? And what happened to your clothes?" He tugged at his shirt lightly, but kept his head on one of his hands, covering part of his face.

"It makes me feel better, now that I'm...a werewolf. And I'm honestly depressed, Holly." he sighed, "I tried searching a cure, even through your databases (Holly glared at that), but I found nothing." When he looked up, she could see worry in his eyes, "I don't want my family getting hurt, Holly. I'm going to find a cure, somehow, and maybe it could do something for all of your moonrunners."

"I hope so, Fowl, but right now, we've got bigger troubles." Artemis straightened up at that, his hands falling to the bed.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Foaly and he said that once he told Root about this that the commander would be sending a retrieval team." Artemis' hands suddenly gripped the bed tightly.

"What?" he asked, but it sounded strange. Almost like a growl...

"Artemis, this is for everyone. I don't like it either, but we have no choice. It's the LEP's job." Artemis' eyes turned to her angrily.

"Why?" he asked in the same tone as before, "I don't want to be locked up."

"It's only for a short time, Artemis-"

"No it isn't!" he snarled, and Holly could see that his teeth had definitely gotten sharper. She also backed away slightly, "They're never going to let me go once they have me!"

"Artemis, calm down!" Holly said. He stood, turning on her with his eyes narrowed.

"You're the one who contacted them." he seethed, "Why should I trust you?" With her soldier's sense on high alert, she knew it would be no use reasoning with Artemis right now, or if at all. It seemed that what she said, about contacting the retrieval team, had set him off, and he wasn't know for getting angry easily. Suddenly, he gripped his head, growling painfully, and Holly knew that now was her only chance to escape. So as not to let Artemis out in case he was transforming, after she had slipped out the door, she locked it. Even from its thickness, she could hear Artemis' growls escalate to a deep and painful roar, but thanks to the walls and door, it wasn't very audible. She did, however, contact Foaly again.

"Foaly," she said, "You might want to warn the team that they've got a very angry and transformed Artemis to deal with."

* * *

_**Well, I finally finished the second chapter. By the way, I'm thinking of making this into a three part series as well, but I won't tell you what they'll be about. Anyway, read and review, readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Artemis: Why am I back here again?**

**Me: I needed someone to talk to. Now, what do you think will happen?**

**Artemis: How should I know? You're the one writing the story.**

**Me: True, but input is welcome!**

**Artemis: Then I honestly think this story will come crashing down around your ears, since I will soon hack into this site and destroy all stories about myself and my friends, including this one, and erase the story category of _Artemis Fowl_ from this site forever. Anyone who has an account here and tries posting an _Artemis Fowl_ story will also get a virus in their computers, which will leave me to transfer some of their money to my Swiss bank accounts.**

**Me: ...Artemis...You wouldn't do that to a poor fan like me, would you?**

**Artemis: Of course.**

**Me: Then you better hope Butler and Holly are nearby, because I am going to bring in all _Artemis Fowl_ story writers, who are also fangirls and fanboys, and we will tear you to shreds in love and make sure your scheme never happens.**

**Artemis: ...Help.**

* * *

Artemis didn't know what was going on with himself. One second, he was listening to Holly, until she mentioned the retrieval team. His mind instantly went to cages and locks, which somehow made him angry. He was then angry at Holly before he had been engulfed in pain. He could feel himself transforming, and he had blacked out from the pain.

However, the werewolf wasn't about to be put away so easily. As soon as he finished transforming, he looked for a way out. Artemis was now 6 ft. tall, slightly shorter than Butler, and covered in midnight-black fur, the same as his hair; his eyes were still the bright blue as before and he now had long claws, not to mention a major renovation on his speed, strength, and stamina. His clothes clung to him in tatters; the shirt was almost unrecognizable while his pants mainly remained the same, except for a few rips and the fact that he now had a tail, and the necklace Holly gave him after the Arctic was hanging from his neck comfortably. His tail swished back and forth as he tried the door; it was locked, so he turned to the window and easily opened it. He jumped out and landed easily, though he was two stories up. He looked around, seeing that no one was watching, and fled into the forest.

* * *

Foaly had gotten a reading on Artemis right after Holly called and, seeing that he had fled into the forest, notified the retrieval team. Like Holly, he didn't want this to happen, but with Artemis now changed into a werewolf and an extreme danger to everyone, they had no choice.

* * *

Artemis' ears perked as he entered the forest, taking in all the sounds. He could smell that there was another werewolf in the forest, claiming the land as its territory, and Artemis growled; the forest was his home, not this other creature's, and he knew it well. He rubbed against a tree, marking it with his scent, and continued to do the rest of the forest in this manner.

After a while, he stopped, sensing something; his ears perked, hearing a sort of fast flapping sound. He growled lowly and glanced around, back arched in anger; what else was trying to come into his territory? He yelped as a sharp pain entered his side when he looked, he saw some sort of small, round thing; he ripped it out, snarling. He swiped at a tree, knocking it down and hopefully hitting a hidden attacker; he wasn't going to go down easily.

* * *

Holly joined the Retrieval Squad once it came to the surface, and Trouble was leading the team of a dozen elves (excluding Holly). They flew into the forest soon afterward, and Holly was having second thoughts about what might happen to Artemis if he was caught. Ever since his involvement in the Artemis Fowl Affair a year ago, the Council might vote for him to die, or at least to where he would never leave Haven. Have they even thought about Artemis' family? What would they do if their son suddenly disappeared and never came back? He just got back both of his parents; Holly didn't think he could take the stress of being separated from them again, as could his parents, and Butler most likely wouldn't like it if his principle was to be separated from him.

She sighed; if she went against the team and helped Artemis, she could, no, _would_, be kicked out of the LEP and probably be put in jail, like Mulch. She could stand that, as Artemis was in bigger trouble and certainly wouldn't agree about never seeing his family again. She nodded to herself, accepting that she would now do everything she could to help Artemis, even if it meant having to help him get away from Retrieval.

When they found him, one of the fairies shot a tranquilizing dart at him, but it only made him madder. He knocked down a tree, almost crushing half of the team with it. Kelp ordered a net to be thrown over Artemis and Holly, hiding herself, fired her Neutrino a little to the left of Artemis, scaring him out of the way. Because of that, he easily dodged the net, and it seemed the dart wasn't doing anything to slow him down. He ran off as Kelp tried to find out who messed up their plan of catching Artemis. Holly flew away, shielding, and went after Artemis.

* * *

Artemis had yipped, scared, when that blast came out of nowhere and almost hit him, making him run. He kept running, until he stumbled slightly, getting tired. He continued to go on until he fell and blacked out, the dart finally taking effect. Being as it was not nighttime, which would have forced him to stay a werewolf, and he only changed because of his emotions, Artemis changed back to his human form. Since he was not a werewolf anymore, he wasn't on Foaly's radar anymore, either, which would make it harder for Retrieval to find him.

As he slowly woke up a few minutes later, he opened his eyes to find himself in the forest once again.

_What-? What am I doing out here again? _he thought, blinking in the sunlight, _Last thing I remember- Wait. I changed into a werwolf because of my emotions, didn't I? _He sighed, sitting up, and took in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, but he supposed that the Retrieval team Holly mentioned earlier was now out looking for him, which was why he was now lost. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Holly's voice.

"Artemis!" it sounded close, but she wasn't shouting. And, because of what happened earlier, he didn't exactly trust her right now. So, getting to his feet, he started swiftly walking away from the source of Holly's voice. However, he wasn't destined to get far; she soon found him and flew down to face him, unshielding.

"There you are!" she said.

"Captain." he said sharply, continuing to walk.

"If this is about what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I'm not going to help Retrieval capture you." she said, "I thought about your parents and how they would react if you disappeared and never came back, so I'm going to help you. I already helped you escape Retrieval once." Artemis glanced at her.

"Why should I trust you?" he murmured.

"Look, I'll leave my helmet and my Neutrino behind if it means you'll trust me again." she said. Artemis glared at her.

"You may still have weapons I don't know about. Besides, you could easily fly back and tell Retrieval where I am." Holly sighed, then took of her helmet and threw it behind her before doing the same to her Neutrino, wings, and LEP suit. Underneath, she wore a plain elf-sized green shirt and pants. Artemis' looked at her, then nodded.

"Alright." he said, "Now, which way leads away from Retrieval?"

"The same way you were going earlier." she said, "And aren't you hungry or thirsty?" Artemis shook his head.

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Well, you didn't eat breakfast or drink anything in the last hour since you woke up." she said, "You should at least eat or drink something."

"I can wait. Let's keep going." She sighed, but they continued to walk for a few more hours until they came across a stream. On the banks were a few bushes, some having red berries.

"We should stop here so we can eat and drink, bring up our strength." Artemis looked disdainfully at the berries.

"I'll drink, but no berries. I'm still not hungry." Holly looked at him.

"How can you _still _not be hungry?!" she asked, exasperated.

"I guess, maybe...I ate something while I was a werewolf." he glanced at his hands, "Maybe that's why I'm not hungry." Holly was silent.

"...Artemis," she said eventually, "It's not your fault. You hand no control, if you did kill something and eat it. Don't go beating yourself up about it."

"How can I? I can't even pick up a hammer, let alone hurt myself." She rolled her eyes.

"You do know that was just-"

"A figure of speech? Yes." He gave her a vampire smirk, then started to drink from the stream. She shook her head at him before she ate some of the berries. After they finished and Holly had a drink, they continued to walk.

* * *

A few hours later, when the sun was starting to set, they sat and rested. Artemis laid against a tree and Holly settled herself in his lap (which was the only comfortable place she could find, mind you), where he then wrapped his arms around her gently. She made no move to stop him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "You'll probably get kicked out of the LEP for this, you know."

"I know, but if they capture you, the Council will probably vote for your execution, or at least where you can never leave Haven. There's no telling what anyone would do to you down there once they found out that you're a werewolf."

"Wouldn't the LEP protect me?"

"Not if the Council says not to." Artemis hugged her tighter.

"Well, thank you for staying with me, Holly." he said, "By the way, your hair smells quite nice."

"Why are you smelling my hair?" He shrugged.

"Accidental, as your hair is right under my nose." he took a deep breath, "But, the smell of pine trees and roses smells quite nice on you. I guess I'm like this because of my now superior sense of smell, aren't I?"

"I guess, Mud Boy." Holly said, "If you can pick out scents that easily, what else can you smell?"

"Hmm...I smell scents from other fairies and humans on you, like my own and Butler's, but I can't tell what the last five are."

"Well, I would guess that they would be my mom, my dad, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble."

"I can understand Mulch's immediately now." Artemis scrunched up his nose in disgust at the smell, "But then why is Trouble's so strong?"

"We went on three dates before I met you, Artemis, so I guess that's why." Holly could hear a low rumbling sound coming from Artemis, which turned out to be a growl.

"Artemis, why are you growling? Are you..._jealous_ of _Trouble_?" The growling stopped abruptly.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of an elf I have never met? Besides, what would I be jealous of?" Artemis asked.

"Well, you started growling when I mentioned the dates, so...are you _protecting_ me?" Artemis shifted slightly.

"Er...I don't know, exactly." he said, mentally kicking himself for saying the nonsense word, "Ever since when you took of your weapons and supplies and started walking with me, I've gotten the strangest feeling. It isn't protection, exactly, but I do know that I feel like I don't want anyone else near you."

"That means you love me." Holly tried to hide her blush, as did Artemis.

"No, I don't. This is just a feeling or emotion that I haven't worked out yet. Besides, I think the cause of it was when I became a werewolf, with the maternal instinct of protection kicking in, as you do look like a child. It probably means nothing." Artemis said, more to reassure himself than Holly.

"By the way, it's getting late." Holly said, looking into the sky, which was getting darker by the minute, "I should probably get going before you start changing, and then we can meet up in the morning."

"You're right." He nodded, and just as about to move his arms away from her, he froze. He whipped his head around, looking for something.

"Artemis?" Holly asked worriedly.

"I...I heard something." he said, "Holly, I know it's dangerous, but I don't think you should leave."

"Wh-" she didn't get to finish as Artemis scrambled to stand with her still in his arms. She turned so that her body was now facing him, and I was also a bit more comfortable this way.

"Quiet!" he hissed. They were silent and, just barely, Holly could pick up the sounds of something in the bushes. Artemis let out a warning growl and Holly held onto him tighter. Artemis' growl was met with a more threatening and ferocious one.

"The werewolf from before." Artemis said, recognizing the sound. He held Holly closer and whispered in her ear, "Hold on. I'm going to try something." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, nervous at what he might do. Artemis closed his eyes and focused, trying to invoke the transformation early. It actually worked and he started to transform, trying to keep in his painful screams and hold Holly at the same time. Midnight-black fur sprouted all over his body and claws appeared as his jaw elongated, forming into a snout. Holly made no sound, in case she might provoke him, but she understood what was happening and why Artemis was doing this. He continued to transform, his body changing painfully, until he was once again in his werewolf form.

The beast looked around, seeing Holly, but made no hostile move against her. Instead, he growled when he picked up the scent of another werewolf, holding Holly closer with one paw. He crouched down, putting the other paw on the ground, readying to run if needed. Hiss tail swished back and forth in anger and anticipation and the other werewolf, the same one from last night, came out of the bushes, growling itself. Artemis bared his teeth, growling louder. The other werewolf barked angrily, snarling. Artemis swiped at the creature before running off, still holding Holly. The other werewolf jumped away at the swipe, but followed when Artemis ran.

* * *

_Why is he still holding onto me? _Holly thought as Artemis ran, _Artemis isn't in control, I think, so why? _Artemis kept running and after a while, he slowed and eventually stopped. He looked around, ears perked, before looking down at Holly curiously.

"Artemis...?" she said slowly. The werewolf cocked his head curiously, sniffing at her before taking his head away and sneezing.

"Excuse you." Holly grinned, she couldn't help herself. Artemis shook his head before sitting down in a similar position from before, Holly still in his arms (she adjusted herself to her position from before as well, so now she was facing away from him), before he rubbed his face against her's. Holly stiffened, trying not to sneeze, as his fur was tickling her nose. The backs of his paws also rubbed against her, on her arms and stomach, and she then knew that this was strange and quite frankly, weirding her out. He soon stopped, though, before sniffing her again; he barked quietly in approval and continued to hold her in his arms, staring down at her. His warm and comfortable fur, however, soon made Holly fall asleep, and they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Holly woke up the next morning, she found herself in Artemis' arms again, except he was transformed back to his human form and was asleep himself. She gently shook him.

"Artemis..." she whispered, "Wake up." He slowly blinked open his eyes, which soon focused on her.

"Holly?" he said, shaking his head, trying to get himself awake.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened last night?"

"I don't remember after I forced myself to turn into a werewolf. Do you know?"

"Well, you still held me close and the other werewolf came out from the bushes. You tried scaring it off before you ran, and we ended up here. You sniffed at me, sneezing a bit, before you started rubbing against me for some reason and, well, I soon fell asleep after you stopped." Artemis sniffed the air before nodding.

"I see. I marked you as my own, since you now smell so much like me. I think it was because the other werewolf was threatening both of us, and I guess I wanted to protect you by marking you, making sure that it told others that you were mine and mine alone. I also guess that, when I transformed, my feelings at the time were also transferred to my werewolf form, which is why I didn't hurt you." Holly blushed during all of this.

"Artemis, do you even realize what you're _saying_?!" He glanced at her.

"Yes, but that's no trouble, is it? No other animals will trying taking you as long as you smell like me. They'll be scared off, or at least until the scent fades."

"Fowl!" Holly punched him in the arm, where he winced, "I don't want to smell like you!"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice. It might be the only thing protecting you now."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, now confused.

"Well, dogs and cats tend to mark their territories and what belongs to them, so it tells other animals what belongs to the cat or dog and scares them off. This is the same concept here, so other animals won't want to do anything to you, knowing you're my property." Holly hit him again.

"Your _property_!" she hissed.

"Holly, I consciously had nothing to do with this!" Artemis said, trying to protect himself from her.

"I'll show you who's the property here!" she continued to pound him childishly with her fists, as he futility tried protecting himself from her onslaught.

* * *

_**Well, now this is the third chapter for this story, and Artemis is hiding from the team of fangirls and fanboys. He won't be trying to take down this site any time soon, and read and review, readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Artemis: *panting* NEVER...AGAIN.**

**Me: *grinning* Well, you've learned your lesson. Now, do you promise not to take down the site's Artemis Fowl stories?**

**Artemis N- *sees fans coming closer* Yes! Yes yes yes yes! Just get them away from me!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* All right, scared-y Fowl. *presses button, which makes all fans fall into a trapdoor* There. Now, go to your room, and don't cause trouble. You look like you went through the LEP Academy's jungle course.**

**Artemis: *stumbles away silently***

* * *

"Well, how's the search going?" Commander Root asked, coming into the Ops Booth. Foaly flinched, knowing he was about to get an earful because of the news.

"Would you like to hear the bad news, or the _really_ bad news?" The commander's face turned red.

"What bad news?"

"Well, the team has lost Fowl. His moonrunner signature, along with the other one, appeared last night, but now they're both gone and we have no idea where they are." Root's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"What's the _really_ bad news?"

"Holly's gone rouge, sir." This time, the commander exploded, his face becoming a deep purple.

"WHAT?!" he roared, "Why would Captain Short be going rouge?!"

"Sir, I think it's because Holly might have had second thoughts concerning the capture of Fowl and is now helping him, except she left all her equipment behind, even the suit, so now we can't track her."

"Well, find her! I don't care what they do to Fowl, just as long as Short is unhurt when they capture her!" He stomped out of the room and Foaly sighed, going back to his computers. He wished that Holly hadn't done that.

* * *

After Holly finished beating him up, She noticed something.

"Hey, your teeth are sharper!" Artemis ran his tongue over his teeth to find that they were, indeed, sharper.

"Side effect of becoming a werewolf, I suppose." Holly crawled off him and noted his fingernails, which were also sharper.

"I wonder why I didn't notice them yesterday." she said.

"Maybe it is because you weren't that close before."

"What about your pants, then? You had a tail, I know you did." They stood up and Artemis ran a hand over the rim of his pants.

"No hole. My tail must just come over the rim of my pants when I transform instead of going through them."

"At least it's more decent." Artemis nodded and they looked around.

"Since you were the one who moved us, do you have idea which direction we went in?" Holly asked.

"No, unfortunately. But, the werewolf is still here, which means that we will have to be aware at all times; Retrieval is still searching for us, and the werewolf can attack us at night. If I was to be angry at you before I transformed, you would be in danger from three things then, Holly."

"Then let's make sure not to get you angry, mud boy. Besides, we need to find some breakfast." Artemis nodded.

"Yes..." Holly glanced at him. They chose a random direction and started walking.

* * *

"Artemis," Holly said eventually, after about an hour of walking, "Before, when you got angry at me, why did you? All I did was mention what was going to happen ahead of time so you would be prepared." Artemis sighed.

"I know, but when you mentioned that they would be capturing me, I guess my werewolf side took over slightly and... well, I'm not sure. All I know is that what happened next hurt. Very much so, and then I found myself out in this forest."

"Speaking of hurting, how did you manage to force yourself to change before night fell, let alone on a non-full moon night?" Artemis shrugged.

"All I did was put great amounts of concentration into transforming, and then it just happened. I doubt that I would be able to resist the transformation, but I think I would be able to do so in time. I'm hoping I won't have to, if I can find a cure." Holly sighed.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, Artemis, but there isn't a cure. I know because the fairy warlocks have been searching for thousands of years and still haven't found one!"

"There must a cure somewhere, Holly." Artemis persisted, "There is a cure for most diseases, and the werewolf curse is just a disease. If it was a curse it would pass on to the person's children, but it doesn't. I searched more about werewolves before you came to visit me." He winced as a twig snapped under his foot, being as he didn't have any clothes except the tattered rags of his shirt, his torn pants, and the necklace, along with the fact that his feet were bare, "If there is no cure from just a regular plant or animal, then one can be made. I can be the test subject for it."

"Artemis, what if something went wrong? What if you _died_?" Holly said, trying to deter him. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Then I would at least be able to help prove that the cure they tried making wouldn't work. Holly, I don't want to be a werewolf. The transformation is torturing enough; staying away from my family and my friends would drive anyone to insanity, like Mother..." he turned away and started walking again. Holly trotted to catch up and they were silent the rest of the way, until they found more berry bushes, except this time the berries were blue. Artemis let Holly eat as he kept guard, looking around, then they would switch. It didn't take long, and Holly kept guard as Artemis tried a berry. He spit it back out as soon as he had gotten its taste.

"Ugh! That is_ horrible_!"

"Worse than caviar?" Holly smirked and he gave her a glare.

"Holly, you may not have realized, but I am a werewolf, and this confirms that I may never eat plants again." He rubbed his bare chest, "But I _am_ very hungry."

"We could catch some fish for you to eat." she said, wincing at the thought of eating meat, even if she wasn't the one eating, as Artemis came back over.

"Yes, that could-" he stopped before slowly looking around, similar to what he had done yesterday. His eyes were wide and the pupils dilated, so Holly kept quiet, in case something bad was about to happen and they needed to be quiet. Artemis' eyes settled on the bushes behind her and they narrowed; silently, he walked around her and to the bushes, Holly watching as he stopped about two feet away. Then, without warning, he leapt into the bushes, where there was a small, terrified squeak and then a sharp, stomach-lurching snap. Artemis stood back up, holding a now dead rabbit in his hands. Holly's eyes widened and Artemis seemed to come out of a trance, as his eyes went back to normal and when he saw what was in his hands, his eyes also widened.

"What-?! Oh, oh no..." he shook his head, dropping the rabbit, "The werewolf..." He gave a pleading look to Holly, "I did not do this on purpose, Captain, I just... lost control. My hunger and the smell of the rabbit must have triggered the werewolf hunting instinct and-"

"Artemis, I don't approve, but I know it wasn't your fault." she interrupted, "At least you have something to eat now." Artemis glanced at the rabbit, disgusted.

"I think I would rather have fish."

"Artemis, eat it. You killed it, it's only fair that you eat it. I'll even turn away."

"Are you sure?" Artemis looked uncertain. Holly nodded and he sighed.

"All right." he picked up the rabbit again and Holly turned away. She couldn't cover her ears, in case of approaching attack, so she tried to block out the noise of Artemis eating. She couldn't, so she tried imagining him eating something else, like bacon or something similar, just not raw meat.

* * *

Soon, Artemis was finished and he wiped the blood off on the rags of his shirt, seeing as it wasn't salvageable, and he put a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"I'm done now, so we can leave." She nodded silently and, without turning, they walked away.

* * *

"Ugh, I still can't get the image of you eating raw meat out of my head!" Holly moaned a few minutes later. Artemis's lips twitched, as if he had tried to smirk.

"I can say that I don't mind the taste, though it will leave me with horrible breath." Holly scrunched up her nose.

"I'm not coming within two feet of you, Artemis." The teen's face hardened.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Captain Short, but I do not need to be reminded every second that I am still a monster, and that the rabbit was a victim of my now vicious nature." Holly avoided Artemis' eyes.

"Fowl, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, your breath is going to be horrible and I don't want to smell it."

"It would also make it harder to catch prey if I was downwind of them, since they would smell me and my breath." Artemis said, "The rabbit's blood is also a giveaway."

"Well, at least you're silent. You didn't make a sound when you caught the rabbit, until you snapped its neck." she winced.

"Here, when we go to get something to eat, I let you eat first, then leave you in a safe place while I go hunting, that way you won't have to endure my eating." he suggested, seeing Holly's wince.

"No, we need to stay together, you said that yourself. I can handle the sounds, just as long as I don't see you eat."

"Imagination is the worst enemy of sentient creatures." Artemis said suddenly, "Your imagination is giving and is going to give you disgusting pictures, just from what you hear; the same is with fear, along with other emotions. So, fear isn't your worst enemy, your imagination is, because it can defeat you just because of what you imagine. I should do a scientific study about that."

"Mud Boy, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Like I said, your imagination would make you see worse pictures than what you would have seen, mainly because of your emotions and the things you hear, smell, or feel around you."

"You basically just took one train of thought and turned it onto another railway." Artemis smirked at Holly's reasoning.

"That is basically what had happened." Holly sighed.

"Sometimes, you are _impossible_, Fowl..."

* * *

As the day wore on into noon and afternoon, Artemis' keen senses led them away from anything approaching, except for what he heard as non-threats, though they nearly came into contact with Retrieval twice; they were almost seen both times, but they managed to avoid them. They had found the stream from yesterday again, allowing them to know which direction they were going, and they also got a drink. Artemis hadn't eaten anything for the rest of the day after the rabbit, still disgusted with himself at what he had done, and Holly had tried to get him to eat, knowing that a single meal wouldn't be good for the skinny boy, and she suspected that he was trying very hard to keep the werewolf's hunting instincts at bay.

"I am fine, Captain." he always kept saying.

"No, Artemis, you are_ not_ fine. You need to at least eat _something_." Holly always persisted each time.

"I will not."

"Artemis, why are you being so stubborn? You need to eat! If you don't, I will force-feed you."

"No need for that, as I will probably hunt when I become a werewolf, which will allow me to eat." This would end their argument until Holly started it up again. Soon enough, however, it was sunset; Artemis was a bit restless and alert, keeping an eye out for the other werewolf, and Holly continued to follow him, as they were still walking.

"Artemis," she said eventually.

"Yes, Captain?" he said tersely.

"I know what you're going to say, but please, eat _something_. You're so skinny you could be a human toothpick."

"Yes, as if I wasn't one already. And no, I will not eat."

"Why won't you eat?" Holly asked. Artemis stopped.

"I...I don't want to keep taking lives for my own." he said eventually, not turning to look at her, "If I keep hunting and killing animals and it becomes more like a routine instead of survival, I could expand what I hunt, and as a werewolf, I could add elves to that list, including you, Holly." Artemis shook his head, "I don't want that, which is why I don't want to hunt."

"Artemis..." Holly said, "If you just let your werewolf side hunt, then it could happen anyway. I'm safe right now, since you marked me."

"Yes, but I could as easily kill you as welcome you." he said, "Wolves are pack animals, they can welcome new wolves into their pack and mark them, but when the time comes, they can also turn on each other. So, even though I marked you, I can still hurt you if you get me angry enough." This time, he turned to look at her, and she could see the pinpricks of fear in his eyes, "I don't want that, I don't want any of this, but I have no choice. You didn't have to join me, you didn't have to be a part of this, but you did. Why?"

"Artemis, like I told you before, I had second thoughts about you and letting you get caught. I wanted to help. That's why I joined you and why I am still with you." The teen turned away.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to bring you along, do I?"

"Nope, Mud Boy. We're in this together, like always." They then continued to walk, but something inside of him was gnawing at Artemis. He just kept getting a bad feeling that told him that he would be betrayed.

_But why would Holly betray me? _he thought, _If not her, then who?_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 finished, and Arty hasn't come out of his room. He's either working on some sort of scheme or is asleep. Anyway, read or review, readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I hope you like it! And Arty's dead asleep in his room, after all that running, so he won't be causing trouble for a while.**

* * *

Down deep below, in the tunnels around Haven, LEP officers were searching. Shortly after the report about Holly going rogue with Fowl had been spread around Haven, there had been several prison breaks, probably from the smaller amount of officers. Mostly it had been elves, gnomes, dwarves, and pixies who had escaped, but with the whole Goblin Uprising a few months back, several goblins had escaped as well; but, the main criminal the LEP were looking for was a certain pixie by the name of Opal Koboi; she had led the Goblin Uprising and was quite crazy.

As a patrol passed by a seemingly empty crevice, an elf watched them from its depths. His name was Hush Root, in no relation to the famous and infamous Julius and Turnball Root; with chestnut skin, black hair, and purple eyes, he seemed like any other elf, but he wasn't. After making sure the patrol was gone, he raced back into the deeper parts of the crevice, where he can upon an artificial, unnatural room covered in all kinds of computer equipment and two cylindrical chambers. Around the room were nearly a dozen elves, pixies, gnomes, and dwarves, with only one goblin, seeing as they were so dumb. Typing furiously at a computer was a familiar, black-haired pixie.

"Ms. Koboi," he spoke up, "A patrol just passed by our hideout. Should we do anything about it?"

"Cover it with cam foil." she said, "And leave me alone; I'm busy." Hush nodded quickly before running off, grabbing some cam foil they had stolen on his way out. All of the fairies in there were criminals, with Opal at the head, and led the rest of the escaped criminals; except for Hush, they only followed her orders because she wasn't someone to be double-crossed. Hush, however, joined Opal for a certain reason that none of them knew, but was the one who organized the prison breaks and freed them.

"I know this is probably a bad time, Opal," a gnome by the name of George Petit said, "But when's our big plan going to take place?"

"Soon." the pixie answered, "I've just got to make sure everything is in place." She grinned at her own statement as she continued to type.

* * *

Holly scanned the sky as the two rested under a tree, night starting to fall. The moon was behind some clouds, and it was already waning, but it didn't make much difference; Artemis was restless and anxious, glancing around like a mouse in a cage. It was obvious something was worrying him.

"Artemis?" Holly asked quietly, "What's wrong?" The brunette whirled to face her, tense, before he recognized her and sighed.

"I'm a bit high strung right now, I guess. The werewolf being out here somewhere and my oncoming transformation has not put me in the best of moods." Artemis then groaned and held his stomach, "Not to mention not eating anything except a rabbit all day." Holly shook her head.

"See, this is what I was warning you about. If you get even hungrier than this when you become a werewolf, then you'll definitely be beyond irritable." The teen then had a thought.

"I just remembered, which is probably something I should have done hours ago. Wolves, like humans, won't hesitate to attack anything in sight if it's edible; I shouldn't have starved myself like this!"

"I knew you were starving yourself!" there was no trace of humor in Holly's voice, "And by that, you mean that you might still attack me?" Artemis glared at her.

"What do you think?" he growled. Then he groaned and held his head, sitting down beside a tree; the transformation was about to start, he could feel it. Holly glanced around for a safe place to be, and decided to hide in a tree. She climbed as Artemis transformed, screaming in pain. Her heart ached for him as she heard his screams, and how afraid he was. Usually, he was never afraid, but with all this werewolf stuff...

Once she was at the top of the tree, she looked down to see Artemis almost finished transforming. Once he was, he panted and shook himself, almost like he was wet. Afterwords, he tilted his head back and howled, sending chills down Holly's spine. However, an answering howl made her afraid. It was the other werewolf, and it sounded close. Artemis instantly stopped to growl, and headed in the direction of the howl. Holly decided it was safer to stay in the tree, so she waited.

She grew sleepy as she waited, and was almost about to go to sleep when the nighttime silence was shattered by the roars, snarls, and howls of the werewolves, who sounded like they were fighting. Taking a route to the fighting through the trees, Holly followed the sounds to the fighting. She soon saw Artemis fighting with the other werewolf, but he was fighting a losing battle, as he had no experience in how to fight.

Holly was jolted as Artemis was slammed into the tree she was standing on. Without her suit, she had to rely on herself to get her balance back, which she managed to gain. Looking down again, she saw that Artemis was down and unable to get back up and fight. He whimpered, bleeding from various wounds, as the other werewolf advanced.

_I've got to do something! _the elf thought, glancing around for a weapon. She broke off a flimsy branch and threw it at the werewolf, who looked up after being hit in the head by the branch. It growled when it saw her, but was silenced when hit by another branch. Holly continued to throw branches at it until it ran away, where she then climbed down to help Artemis.

He whimpered again, eyes closed, as she gently touched his fur. His neck was bleeding and there were huge slash marks to his torso, and being slammed against the tree wasn't helping. Holly laid a hand on his neck and was about to heal him until his eyes flashed open. He then turned to look at her, despite his hurting body and bleeding neck, and sniffed. He then whined and laid his head back on the ground. Holly was going to try to heal him again when she saw the strangest thing: Slowly, dark blue sparks were appearing and healing his injuries. All it would take was two or three to touch a wound, and it would stop bleeding and close up, almost like it had never been there.

"Werewolf magic..." Holly said to herself. Artemis whimpered again and Holly laid a hand on his back to appease him. It seemed to do the trick, as he put his head on her lap, giving her a wondering look. Soon enough, all of his injuries were healed, and the boy looked as good as new. He stood and stretched a little, before picking up Holly and placing her on his neck, surprising her. Then, he galloped off and Holly held on desperately. Eventually, they stopped and Holly looked around. She gasped when she saw they were at the pond that Artemis had talked of, where he had first encountered the other werewolf.

She eased herself off of Artemis, and once she was off, he made a motion with his paws similar to the motion dog owners make to tell their dogs to stay. The werewolf then rushed off, and Holly wondered what was going on. However, with all of the excitement of the night now gone, she was sleepy and found herself finding sleep against a tree.

* * *

All too soon, she found herself waking up with something nudging her side. The rank scent of raw meat also assaulted her nose, and when she opened her eyes, she found Artemis looking down at her, a deer leg held in his jaws. It was still night and they were still beside the pond, and not far away was a deer carcass with puncture holes in its neck, most likely made by Artemis when he killed it. He also seemed to be offering her the leg, as if she wanted it. With a grimace, she gently pushed his head away.

"No thanks, Artemis. I don't eat meat." The werewolf whined sadly, but returned to the deer carcass and began to eat by himself. Feeling that she had hurt his feeling, Holly went to join him. He gave her a curious look, until she scratched behind his ears, where he made a purring sound. Holly laughed at it.

"Artemis, I may not eat meat, but I'm not leaving you to be alone." The werewolf gave her a grateful lick, which she wiped off, using his shirt. He continued to eat as Holly stayed with him, giving him a scratch behind the ears every-so-often. He had only finished the leg when he got tense and growled, glancing around. He suddenly picked up Holly in his jaws by the back of her shirt while slinging the rest of the deer over one shoulder. Ears twitching, he ran off in a random direction, leaving Holly to hang on to his neck for dear life.

He kept changing directions randomly, but soon enough, they stopped near another creek. Artemis let go of Holly as he panted before setting the deer on the ground. He gave her a glance before digging into the deer, leaving her to wonder why they had taken off all of a sudden. And, Holly realized how caring Artemis was of her, while a werewolf. It was almost as if he had a completely different personality as a werewolf.

"Artemis?" she asked quietly, wondering if he was going to answer. He looked over at her as she continued, "Are you a different person when you're a werewolf?" He tilted his head to the side before looking into the sky. She followed his gaze up to a familiar constellation.

"Orion?" she asked, and the werewolf nodded, "Well, that explains one thing." The werewolf panted as he smiled, his tongue hanging out one side, and Holly couldn't help but smile herself. Getting up, she went to sit beside the werewolf as he went back to eating, leaning into his fur as she looked into the sky.

"...Thanks, Orion." Holly said, and the werewolf paused, "Thanks for everything. Sometimes, I wish Artemis could be as nice and carefree as you." The werewolf turned and gave her a small lick on the cheek before going back to eating and Holly blushed, taking that as a kiss. Slowly, with the werewolf's warmth behind her and the beautiful stars in front, Holly fell asleep once again.

* * *

"Oh, where could he be?" Angeline worried, and Butler tried to keep her (and Juliet) calm. It wasn't easy. He only hoped that Artemis and Holly were safe and not killing each other, as they would do so, if they had the chance. And yet... he couldn't explain it, but he knew the two were made for each other. Butler wasn't sure how or why he knew, but he did. And with Artemis being a werewolf, he may be even more protective of Holly than ever, though he would greatly deny it every time.

And, in later years, his werewolf side may even affect their relationship more than they realize. Butler only hoped that they wouldn't kill each other before then, again.

* * *

When she awoke, Holly wasn't surprised to find herself lying against Artemis, who was fast asleep with one hand laying on the bones of the deer from last night. Either he had finished it after she had went to sleep, or scavengers finished it off.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Holly shook him awake, where he raised his head to look at her. Seeing his face, Holly couldn't but laugh. Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Y-your face!" Holly laughed, pointing at him. The boy rolled his eyes and pushed the elf away before examining himself in the creek. His face, from having laid in the dirt, was covered in dirt, twigs, leaves, and there was a streak beside his mouth that he supposed was drool. There were also some twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. No wonder Holly had laughed. As he cleaned himself, Artemis asked some questions.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Well," Holly tried to stop her giggles, "You fought the werewolf last night and would have died if I hadn't stepped in," Artemis gave her a questioning look, "You brought us to the pond and offered me some fresh deer, and they you took me on another wild ride before we stopped here. I also found out you have an alternate personality when you're a werewolf."

"Which is?" Artemis asked.

"Orion." Holly answered simply.

"Hm..." Artemis hummed in thought, making Holly glance at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." the boy amended quickly, stretching, "Now, let's keep going." Holly stood and ran to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Quick note for the story: Yes, I know Orion is an alternate personality in TAC, but my idea is that Artemis has always had Orion, only coming to light during that time. However, for this story, he is Artemis' werewolf side.**

**Also, after each part in this series, I'll do an epilogue that goes over what happens to Artemis with his new werewolf powers in the other books up until the next part. With those werewolf powers, something's gotta change, right?**

**One more thing: Everything in this chapter I got about wolfsbane is from Wikipedia. So, if something is wrong, DON'T BLAME ME!**

* * *

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"How long do you think we've been hiding out here?" The two paused in walking as the human thought.

"...Two days, I suppose. It seems much longer, doesn't it?" Holly nodded.

"Yeah. But will you at least eat _something_ today?!" Artemis was tempted to roll his eyes.

"I will try." was all he said before they began walking again.

It was an eventful day, with dodging Retrieval left and right, and they didn't have time to rest until late in the day. They were both exhaused and hungry.

"Is there anything to eat around here?"

"Well, if you would stop shouting in my ear, I could look." While on the run, Holly had tripped, forcing Artemis to grab and carry her in his arms. With his horrible athletics, it surprised them both.

"Maybe that werewolf side is doing you good, mud boy."

"I could run just fine before this."

"You couldn't run at all. If you did, you would faint from exertion."

"Holly..."

"Okay, okay." Once they were sure they were out of Retrieval's range, Artemis slowed down and allowed Holly to walk on her own.

"Berries!" she rushed over to eat them, but Artemis held her back.

"Those are over-ripe, I believe."

"They're still food!"

"Do you _want_ to be sick?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm _hungry_. Aren't you?"

"At least find some _proper_ food, then. I don't want to carry you around all the time." Holly snorted.

"Yeah right. I could tell you enjoyed that." Artemis turned away, so she couldn't tell if he was blushing or not; she thought he might be. She was surprised when he began to climb a tree.

"_What_ are you _doing_?!"

"I have an idea of how to find some food." He tested a branch and, satisfied that it would hold his weight, climbed out on it and began to look around.

"There!" he pointed off to the left, "I see some berries over there. I don't think they are over-ripe." Holly followed his finger.

"I only see bushes."

"It's around four or five yards away, I believe." She started off towards it, then looked up again.

"Are you coming with me or what?"

"No. I think I will be able to catch my next meal soon." The elf grimaced.

"I hope I'm not here to see it." She walked away and, when she found the bush Artemis had indicated, began to eat her fill. It was a few minutes before she returned. Looking up, Artemis was still in the same position as before, having not moved an inch.

"Are you seriously thinking of jumping _down_ onto your prey?!" He glanced at her, not surprised.

"Of course. What did you think I was doing?" She shook her head at him.

"Oh mud boy." When the bushes began to rustle, she quieted. Slowly, a deer appeared. It was a female, who stopped when she saw Holly. The deer didn't know whether to just stand there or run. Those seconds of hesitation were all that Artemis needed.

He jumped off of the branch, making it shake in repercussion and catching the deer's attention. Before she could run, he was on her back, nails and teeth digging into her neck. The deer desperately tried to buck Artemis off, but the boy held on tight, crushing the neck harder until the deer fell to the ground, dead.

Holly shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears. Doing it as a werewolf was one thing, but as a human, it was a different matter. She wasn't sure how long she was crouched like that, but knew it was quite a while before she felt something touch her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Artemis was done, touching her with only the tip of his fingernail. He spoke after she uncovered her ears.

"Are you okay?" His face may have held indifference, but his voice held worry, "You looked sick."

"Yeah, just... I don't think I'll ever get used to that." His eyes saddened and he stepped backward, allowing her to see what was left of the deer.

"Maybe you should risk punishment and leave me, then. I'm a monster, and that's all I ever will be."

"Fowl, you can't leave me alone right now! I could be killed without my suit and weapons!" _Why did that sound so selfish? _His eyes hardened.

"I am sure you can make it on your own. The werewolf is after me, not you." Before she could speak again, he left.

_I made a mistake, _she thought, _I talked about myself, not him. I was worried about myself at the time instead of trying to comfort him. And how am I supposed to get back home when I have no idea of which direction to go in?_

* * *

When he finally stopped to rest, he found himself crying. Rarely had he ever cried, and he didn't want now to be one of those times. Wiping his eyes, he looked back at the way he came.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left her..." he muttered, "She was right, after all. But did she ever consider my feelings?" _Did I protect her for nothing? _He slid down to sit at the base of a tree. The moon was rising, but he didn't feel the sensation that he usually had before he was about to transform. It was waning, after all, so was his body finally catching up with the moon cycle? It was possible, but he doubted it. He should have transformed already, he could feel it. But, why didn't he?

Something wrong, he could feel it. He was still sweating and beginning to feel dizzy, with a headache pounding in his head. Bringing his hand up to feel his head, he was shocked at the numbness and tingling he felt, along with the weakness of his arm. What was going on? He suddenly felt a great burning pain in his stomach and held it, whimpering.

_Was I poisoned? _he wondered, _But how?_ Artemis struggled to breathe as began to feel faint. In the back of his mind, he could feel that he wasn't the only one in pain. His werewolf side was as well, and if the headache and dizziness was anything to go by, it was much worse for the werewolf than it was for him. That gave him an idea of what the poison might be.

_Wolfsbane. There are notes of it able to deter werewolves- _His eyes widened at the sudden sickness and he turned to the side, throwing up. Blinking to clear his vision, he saw the trace of purple pedals in the gunk and knew he was right. He had eaten the deer, who had mistakenly ate wolfsbane, and now he was paying for it. With the way he was already reacting, he doubted that he had an hour, possibly two, left.

"I'm sorry, Holly." he wheezed, trying to breathe, "I'm sorry I left you alone, so now this is my punishment. If only I could do this is person..." The human settled back, ready to meet his gruesome fate and feeling his body go numb around him.

* * *

It was night, but there had been no howls. Feeling guilty about what she had done to Artemis, Holly was trying to find the mud boy. It was quite easy, actually. Though he was more athletic than ever, that didn't mean he was as graceful. However, he had run a long way, so it took her several minutes to catch up. She didn't expect to see the human leaning on a tree, though, with a puddle of his dinner beside him. Worried, she put a hand on his wrist, feeling for pulse. It was unnaturally slow and weak. At the movement of his arm, Artemis' eyes fluttered open.

"Hol..." he struggled to get her name out, but she shushed him.

"You're sick! Were you poisoned?" He managed a weak nod. His whole body had nearly shut down. He didn't know how much longer he would last. It was a wonder how long the deer had lasted after it ate the plant.

Seeing him in such a weak state, Holly was conflicted. She knew the only way to save him was to go to Retrieval, but she didn't want to leave him alone. He had nearly been lost once in their latest adventure, and something inside told her that she didn't want to risk it again. But if she didn't go...

"I'll come back soon." she squeezed his hand, "I promise." In seconds, she was gone and he was left alone, once again. As he watched her leave, his eyelids slid closed again and his mind began to drift. He knew he didn't have much time left, and he only hoped she would keep her promise.

* * *

Usually, Retrieval was never used for a lengthy mission like this, but with a moonrunner, possibly two, on the loose, no one took anything to chance. And usually they could trace the werewolves at night using their howls, but tonight was eerily silent. That is, until they spotted Holly running on the ground, trying to make as much noise as possible. Alone.

"Hold it right there." Trouble was the first to touch down, stopping her as the rest of the team joined them, "You are under arrest, ex-captain Holly Short."

"Don't you think I know that?!" They were surprised to see her so angry, "And why do you think I've been making all that noise?! Artemis needs help and I know the only way to get it is through Foaly!"

"Keep her talking." The centaur was listening through Trouble's helmet.

"Well, what's wrong with the mud boy?"

"He's been poisoned by Frond-knows-what! Besides, we're the People! We don't just let an innocent, even a mud man, die because we don't like them!"

"She has a point, sir." spoke up one of the other team members.

"Foaly, what do you think?" Trouble didn't know if he should help Artemis or just arrest Holly.

"The mud boy's a good kid. He helped us out with the Goblin Rebellion and he's pretty smart. He also hasn't revealed our secret, and even if he is a werewolf, Holly is right. We can't let him die. I'll send someone up there with a treatment, but for now," Foaly gave a mournful sigh, "Arrest her and keep an eye on Artemis. A cage will also be sent up to contain him, but I doubt he can cause any harm right now."

"Alright." Trouble nodded, "We'll help Artemis, but we'll also have to arrest you."

"At least cure the mud boy first, why don't you?!" Holly's temper had dimmed, but was still burning.

"If you would show us-"

"This way then!" She ran back into the bushes and Retrieval was forced to follow.

* * *

"...bane, Foaly said it looks like. Some atropine will be up here soon to help him out." The only thing that brought Artemis back to consciousness was his hearing. He was still in great pain, though with major numbness, so he was unable to feel much.

Opening his eyes, he could see them fine, but a wave of confusion was in his head. It was hurting so much, he was dizzy, and lightheadedness all added up to him not being able to remember if they were friends or foes. With the way the girl elf held his limp hand, he guessed she was friend. The rest he didn't know. He wanted to speak, but couldn't, as he was still struggling to breathe.

"Can't we do something to help?" the girl asked.

"No, not without Foaly's stuff." the leader of the masked elves shook his head, "Though you _are_ right, Short. He does look like he's in great pain." Artemis didn't even know why he was in pain in the first place, only that it involved a pretty purple plant. An evil purple plant... He whimpered at the vision of purple pedals dancing in his mind, catching the attention of the elves.

"He's awake!" the girl leaned toward him, "Artemis, just hang on!" He gave her a confused look and struggled to make a sound.

"Who...?" He was unable to continue as his breathing got worse. He was practically wheezing for breath now.

"FOALY!"

"It's coming as fast as it can, Holly!" That name... It sounded familiar...

"Then send it faster! Artemis can't hold on much longer!" The voices were beginning to fade in and out now, along with his sight.

"Artemis! ARTY! Ar...ty..."

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! *giggles* Anyway, sorry for not working on this story in so long! Like above, I've got a few notes here. There will also be spoilers, so unless you like spoilers, don't read the rest of this note!**_

_**After this chapter, there will only be three or four more, including the epilogue. It depends on how long the chapters are.**_

_**There will be two more sequels to this story I have planned. Here they are, in not-determined summaries:**_

_**Part 2 – After the adventures of TTP, Artemis is deathly afraid of hurting his brothers or Holly, so he asks to be locked up in Haven. However, the younger Opal has other ideas, including using a recovered moon rock from Hybras.**_

_**Part 3 – Once returning to his body at the end of TLG, Artemis beings to have nightmares of things he can't remember. Upon describing them, his friends know that they are memories from the werewolf, even though Foaly was sure there was no werewolf DNA left in Artemis' cloned body. And with a new threat on the horizon, the young man is forced to quickly regain control of the werewolf to fight off this new villain.**_

_**Now that the spoilers are done, READ &amp; REVIEW!**_


End file.
